The invention relates generally to containers for food products, and more particularly to a container including a jar and a closure or lid for containing viscous dressing products.
The invention relates to packaging for food items, and in particular, to reclosable containers. The prior art includes reclosable screw top jars within which spreadable foods are contained, e.g., containers for foods such as mayonnaise, Miracle Whip(copyright) dressing, other viscous dressings, jams, jellies, nut butters and spreads. Such containers are intended to permit insertion of a knife, spoon or other utensil into the container. In providing a container for this type of product, among the considerations that must be addressed are the ability of the container to receive food product in high-speed commercial filling operations; the degree of difficulty that will be encountered by the consumer in removing product from the container; the ability of the container to withstand various loads, such as stacking loads, during filling, sealing, shipping, display, and consumer use; the ability of the container to be packed efficiently among like containers; the cost of manufacture of the container; the ability of the container to exclude air to enable acceptable shelf life to be maintained, and the costs and difficulty associated with forming, filling and sealing the container. It is also important that containers of this type be aesthetically pleasing where they are intended to be displayed for commercial sale to consumers in grocery stores and/or other retail establishments.
One of the problems with existing containers of this type is that, during dispensing, residual quantities of food product may accumulate on the threads at the top of the jar. Another problem is that the jar may be difficult to hold securely.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved, commercially viable container for food products which adequately addresses the considerations cited above.
The invention provides a container for viscous dressing products that includes a jar and a closure or lid. The lid may be hingedly attached to the container so as to remain attached to the jar after opening. The container provides protection for the viscous dressing product during packaging, shipping, handling, retail display and consumer use, and also makes the viscous dressing readily accessible to the consumer. The container preferably includes a shelf or wiper on the closure to permit the consumer to swipe a serving utensil on the shelf to remove excess viscous dressing product from the utensil.
The jar is preferably provided with improved handling characteristics as compared with prior art jars of circular cross section. In the preferred embodiments, the shape of the jar as viewed in plan is generally oval, with flat sidewalls, an effectively flat bottom wall and rounded end walls. Labeling may be attached to the sidewalls to describe the viscous dressing product and the suggested use of the viscous dressing product of the container. The side walls of the jar comprise a raised brow ridge protruding near the top of each side wall. Preferably, the brow ridge has a concave lower surface located centrally of the side wall so that the thumb of a consumer gripping the container may nestle in the curve of the brow ridge. Beneath the brow ridge, the walls include texture to improve engagement of the container by the consumer. The container may be shaped to as to be suggestive of a slice of bread.
Preferably, the closure is securely attached to the jar, and the lid of the closure sealably closes the container as desired by the consumer. The lid is configured to snap into a closed position. The closure includes a flexible hinge attaching the lid to the body of the closure. The closure is generally oval-shaped in plan to fit atop the oval-shaped jar. The closure has a wide opening, to easily permit a consumer to remove viscous dressing product using a serving spoon. The shelf or wiper is preferably positioned within the closure. The shelf is preferably horizontal and the edge of the shelf is preferably perpendicular to the side walls of the jar. The top surface of the lid is preferably flat.